ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Gad
Joshua Ilan Gad (born February 23, 1981) is an American actor, comedian, and singer. He is known for voicing Olaf in Frozen, playing Elder Arnold Cunningham in the Broadway musical The Book of Mormon, and LeFou in the live action adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. He has also appeared in ER, The Daily Show, Modern Family, New Girl, Bored to Death, and Numb3rs. Gad played Skip Gilchrist in the political sitcom 1600 Penn on NBC, and a fictionalized version of himself on FX's The Comedians, alongside Billy Crystal. His other film roles include The Rocker, The Internship, 21, Love & Other Drugs, Frozen, Jobs, Pixels, The Wedding Ringer, Luna & Zak, The Angry Birds Movie and its sequel, A Dog's Purpose, Marshall, and Agatha Christie's Murder on the Orient Express. He will star in the upcoming Netflix movie Super-Normal. Career Gad portrayed news director Ryan Church on the Fox sitcom Back to You, which lasted one season from 2007 to 2008. Gad appeared as a correspondent on The Daily Show on May 5, 2009, and became a regular correspondent on June 2, 2009. His signature segments include "The War on Christmas", in which he played an oversexed Benjamin Franklin, and "Chubby Chasers", in which he reported on Michelle Obama's efforts to curb childhood obesity. In 2008, he played a supporting role in the film 21, and a leading role in The Rocker. In 2010, he had a role in Love & Other Drugs, and a guest role on the Bored to Death episode "Make it Quick, Fitzgerald!". He was cast in the American version of the British sitcom No Heroics. In the pilot, Gad played 'Horse Force', a former classmate from Superhero College, who can summon horses and works at a bar where the group hangs out. The show was not picked up. Gad originated the role of Elder Cunningham in the Broadway musical The Book of Mormon. His last performance was June 6, 2012. The show opened at the Eugene O'Neill Theatre on March 24, 2011. Gad was nominated for the 2011 Tony Award for Best Leading Actor in a Musical, along with his co-star Andrew Rannells. Both lost to Norbert Leo Butz in Catch Me If You Can. In 2011, Gad had a cameo appearance in ABC's hit show, Modern Family, in Season 3's Thanksgiving episode. In 2011, Gad voiced "Mondo" in the MTV animated series Good Vibes. He also made an appearance as Bump in the 2011 comedy road trip film Mardi Gras: Spring Break. In 2012, he voiced the molehog Louis in Ice Age: Continental Drift. He also played 'Bear Claw' on an episode of New Girl. In the same year, he starred in the independent romantic comedy She Wants Me. In 2013, he appeared as Skip Gilchrist in NBC's 1600 Penn, of which he is also a co-creator and executive producer. Also in 2013, he played Andrew (Headphones) in the film The Internship and starred as Steve Wozniak in the film Jobs. The same year, he voiced 'Olaf' in Frozen, re-collaborating with co-songwriter Robert Lopez from The Book of Mormon. In 2014, Gad co-starred in Zach Braff's film Wish I Was Here, playing the main character's brother. In 2013, Gad's name was briefly attached to the role of Sam Kinison in a biopic that was then under ongoing consideration. He wrote an article entitled "Technology pundit (for a day)", which appeared in USA Today on August 12, 2013. In December 2013, it was announced Gad will star and co-write the film version of Gilligan's Island. In April 2014, it was announced that Gad and Ryan Dixon will be developing a live-action family adventure-comedy for Disney. In 2014, he had a guest voice role on Phineas and Ferb. In 2015, Gad starred alongside Kevin Hart and Kaley Cuoco in The Wedding Ringer, co-starred with Billy Crystal on the FX comedy series The Comedians, which premiered on April 9, and starred alongside Adam Sandler and Peter Dinklage in Pixels, about video game players who are recruited by the military to fight 1980s-era video game characters who have attacked the earth. In May 2016, Gad voiced a yellow bird Chuck in The Angry Birds Movie. In September 2016, it was announced that Gad will co-write and star in the Amazon limited-series adaptation of the non-fiction book Toy Wars, by G. Wayne Miller, which follows the real-life battle between American toy giants Hasbro, the company behind GI Joe, Transformer and My Little Pony toys, and Barbie-maker Mattel in the 1980s and 1990s. In 2017, Gad voiced the dog Bailey in A Dog's Purpose, a film billed as "a celebration of the special connection between humans and their dogs." Also that year, he played LeFou in the live-action film remake of Disney's Beauty and the Beast, co-starring with Emma Watson; starred in Reginald Hudlin's biographical drama Marshall, alongside Chadwick Boseman and Beauty and the Beast co-star Dan Stevens; and played Hector MacQueen in a film adaptation of Agatha Christie's detective novel Murder on the Orient Express, directed by and starring Kenneth Branagh, alongside Johnny Depp, Michelle Pfeiffer, Judi Dench, and Daisy Ridley. In addition, Gad will also be starring with Lupita Nyong'o and Alexander England in Abe Forsythe's Australian zombie romantic-comedy, horror film crossover, entitled Little Monsters. Feature Film Filmography Category:Actors and actresses